


Holo no Pornograffiti

by Krinos



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Handcuffs, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags and characters added as neccessary, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krinos/pseuds/Krinos
Summary: From spontaneous workplace orgies to strip human-Tetris games, there is never a dull day at the Hololive Production office! Holo no Pornograffiti follows the eccentric cast of Hololive VTubers and the plethora of erotic situations they encounter, detailing all their lewdest moments and mishaps.(Any and all requests welcome.)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. Spandex Spiral Vortex (Reine/m!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: titfucking... kinda?

“Huh!?” 

Reine’s shock at your sudden request causes her to pull up mid-blowjob. She has one eyebrow arched, wordlessly asking you to confirm what she just heard. Gathering your courage, you repeat your request.

“You want to do it with… my bra…?” Her face morphs into an expression of mounting distaste, her eyes narrowing as she considers the act. After a short silence, she sighs and sits up, her hands running absentmindedly over her chest. 

“...Fine, but only this one time.” Reine gently pries her breastplate off, tossing the white petal-patterned accessory off the bed. She beckons you to shift over to her side, and you do so eagerly, still slightly stunned that she would agree to your absurd request. Reine hooks her fingers into her bra along the side of her right breast and tugs at it, exposing an opening between the blue spandex and the creamy skin of her breasts. Taking her invitation, you position yourself to her side and start sliding your member in.

Reine’s titflesh gives way as your thick cock pushes against it. Reine’s spit, still on your dick, serves as adequate lubrication for you to pop your head in. The blue fabric stretches taut and her titflesh gives way as you work more and more of your dick in. Soon, half of your dick is nestled snugly in her bra-pussy, a warm duality of soft titflesh and tight spandex. 

You give an experimental thrust; pulling out slightly and pushing back in. The friction is delicious. Reine’s springy titflesh moulds perfectly against your cock, and the spandex grips at your head. Even more lewd is the sight of Reine’s bra with a large dick-shaped protrusion bulging out on its side. You thrust back in but find that you can only fit half of your cock in, the friction too much for the rest of your length.

Wordlessly, Reine leans over and drools spit onto your dick, the extra saliva dripping around your shaft. With shallow thrusts, you coat your dick in the additional spit, and the increased lubrication helps you inch more and more of your length into the bra-pussy. Your cock is rock hard against her warm pillowy titflesh and your hips move instinctively to bury as much of your length in as possible. On one particularly deep thrust, you let out a moan. Reine looks up at you.

“Does this really feel that good to you?” Reine asks. Bereft of words at the moment, you simply nod and tighten your grip on her shoulder, thrusting away at her titflesh. Reine hums in understanding; or is that disappointment? Whatever it is, you’re way too horny to care.

Your slow, deliberate thrusts let you feel the full extent of Reine’s wonderful bra-pussy. By now, you’re worked most of your length in, and the feeling is indescribable. Reine’s titflesh is a heavenly mixture of warm, soft, and plentiful, and with every full thrust you feel sparks of pleasure shoot up into your mind. Your cockhead brushes against her nipple with a full thrust in, the firm flesh providing even more delicious contrast to your senses. 

“I can’t believe you’d actually enjoy something like this…” Reine mutters disapprovingly, but the heat of her words is lost in her breathy, wavering tone, one which you’ve known to associate with her excitement. Sure enough, with repeated thrusts you feel her nipple hardening with arousal, the nub bumping roughly against your cockhead.

You spy her left hand moving between her legs, shifting her skirt aside discreetly as her fingers dive hastily under her panties. It certainly seems she’s finding this way more arousing than she lets on. You turn to look at her face, but she looks down and away, seemingly too embarrassed to meet your eyes. 

Her right hand is held up against your chest, and you feel her turquoise nails scratching lightly at your chest, restraining herself against the pleasure running through her body. Without warning, you take two of her fingers into your mouth, sucking gently on them. You run your tongue lewdly around her fingers, sucking lightly at her fingertips in turn. Reine lets out a soft gasp, shifting her body into yours. The motion does wonders for your slow thrusting, allowing you to reach deeper and deeper into her breast.

Reine drops all pretense of indifference and starts to moan out loud, her hips bucking harder against her fingers. Her lewd moans are music to your ears, validation that she’s enjoying this as much as you are. Your cock strains hard against her warm titflesh, eager to unload all over Reine’s breasts.

With both you and Reine moaning out loud by now, lust clouds your mind and warmth swells like no tomorrow in your groin. You reach down to cup her breast, holding it steady as you plow harder and faster into the tight confines of her bra-pussy. With each powerful thrust you shove Reine’s body forward slightly, but she leans hard into you, her shoulder blade meeting your pelvis with each thrust. Your orgasm approaches with every heavy throb of your cock against the spandex, and Reine finally turns up to meet your eyes. 

“Cum for me,” Reine commands, “Cum into my bra like the pervert you are.”

Reine’s obscene command, given amidst erotic moans of her own, is all you need to come undone. You thrust all the way in one last time and unload, your cum erupting out and coating her nipple and the titflesh surrounding it. Subsequent jets of cum splotch against the spandex; already, you see a dark stain growing at the center of her bra, the tight blue fabric keeping your seed held against her breast. You give her breast a slight squeeze and watch with fascination as the stain grows even wider, spots of white forming on the surface.

At last, you reluctantly pull your cock out of the bra-pussy. The spandex stretches back against Reine’s firm breasts, but the spunk you left behind squelches in response, and small drops of cum leak out from the spot you were occupying just seconds ago, running slowly down the sides of her perfectly shaped breasts.

“You really are a degenerate, you know that?” Reine feigns a sigh, drying the digits of her right hand off against her skirt. You smile sheepishly in return and offer an insincere apology. Reine simply rolls her eyes, pushing you down onto the bed and pulling her panties off. You immediately catch on, laying down flat on the bed as she crawls over you. She holds your head steady as she squats over you, bringing her crotch down forcefully against your face. The musk of her juices assaults your senses, and you can make out her trimmed bush, drenched in arousal. She grinds her clit against your nose.

“If you’re really sorry, you can start by eating me out until I can’t walk anymore.” 

Well, a favor earned is a favor returned. With a smile, you begin to dive your tongue into Reine’s hot pussy, seeking to unravel the layers of taboo arousal she’d been holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Reine, this probably wasn’t the type of fic you were looking for…  
> Anyway, as you can see these chapters will be very much all porn and no plot. And by porn I mean fetish fuel. The initial round of prompts are taken from a /vt/ hornyposting thread, so this is dedicated to the anon out there who really wanted this content.  
> 


	2. We didn’t start the fire (Kiara/m!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: vanilla

Kiara lets out a squeak as you slide your length into her, her hips shifting beneath you to adjust herself. You feel her palms, hot and sweaty where your hands are linked, and you grip her hands tightly as you continue pushing into her. You stop halfway in, then start making slow, shallow thrusts, sinking into her deeper and deeper with each thrust. You take care not to hurt her, pausing every so often to make sure Kiara is fine. Eventually, your hips meet hers, cock fully buried in her warm, wet pussy. Her fingers squeeze around yours, a nonverbal sign for you to stop moving. You take the time to catch a deep breath, getting adjusted to the feeling of her vice grip around your cock.

After a few moments, Kiara nods at you, granting you permission to move again. You slowly pull all the way out, then sink gradually back in again. Kiara instinctively spreads her legs wider, allowing you easier access, as well as a lewd view of your cock gripped tightly by her dripping pussy. Her cunt is obscenely warm and tight around you, and you struggle not to cum right then and there. You and Kiara have made love prior to this, but every time she wanted you to pull out, typically finishing you off with a blowjob or letting you paint her perfect breasts pearly white. 

“You can start moving faster, now.” Kiara smiles bashfully, steadying herself against you. 

You nod, and your hips, eager to comply, start thrusting at a faster pace. The two of you settle into a familiar rhythm before long, finding the sweet spot where Kiara’s breaths become needy moans and your silent pants turn into full out groans. Electric pleasure shoots up your spine every time you bury your full length into Kiara’s hot pussy; her tight cunt grips wantonly at your cockhead every time you try to pull out. Kiara herself moans feverishly under you, her hands squeezing your own with every powerful thrust into her.

“Faster,” she moans out loud. You unlink your hands from hers and plant them squarely on either side of her head, bracing yourself. With the added support, you thrust faster and harder into her, your hips smacking Kiara’s with a lewd sound. Kiara purrs with satisfaction, her eyes scrunching up in pleasure. Her hands link loosely around your neck instead, keeping you steady as you fuck her into the bed.

Kiara’s boobs jiggle enticingly on her chest, bouncing up and down to the rhythm of your thrusts. You can’t help but lower your mouth onto one, sucking wetly on a pink nipple. Kiara moans appreciatively and pulls your head closer to her chest. You alternate between the two, making sure to lavish equal attention to both of her wonderfully shaped breasts. 

You decide to move to her collarbone next, dipping your head towards her neck. Your tongue traces languidly along the smooth surface, eliciting a deep moan from Kiara. The skin is tinged with a sheen of sweat, delicious nectar that you lap up appreciatively. Kiara whines in response; cute, appreciative noises escaping her lips with every flick of your tongue. Eventually, you move away to catch your breath but Kiara soon captures your lips with her own, your tongues battling against each other for dominance.

Kiara’s hips start to buck up into yours, a telltale sign of her impending orgasm. You redouble your efforts, driving yourself even harder into her wet snatch. Kiara comes, her warmth tightening around you as she cries out hotly into your mouth. You fuck her through her climax, keeping your body tight against hers as your hips relentlessly pound away. Her body shivers in ecstasy and her hands lock around your neck as she kisses you fervently. Luckily, you’re not too far behind either, feeling a familiar warmth pooling in your groin. 

“I’m close…” you pant, warning Kiara. You prepare to pull out, but still try to spend as much time as possible buried deep inside her warm pussy. You kiss her in hot desperation, drawing back for breath as you start to feel yourself tip past the point of no return.

Her amethyst eyes glimmer mischievously. 

You try to withdraw at the last second but find your hips stopped halfway, Kiara’s long legs suddenly locked around your waist. With a sly grin, she pulls her legs back in, forcing your throbbing cock back into her waiting pussy. You barely have the time to react before your body overflows with pleasure, your cock unloading directly into Kiara’s cunt. Her warm insides pulsate hotly around you, squeezing your dick feverishly in an attempt to milk every last drop into her womb. Your body responds in kind, your legs turning to jelly as your cock continues spurting ropes of cum into her. Even after you’ve come down from your high, your hips rock absentmindedly against hers, trying to drip every last bit of your seed into Kiara.

After what seems like an eternity, you slide out of her. With a gasp, you collapse into her arms; suddenly, the repercussions of what just happened begin to surface in your mind. Your thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of Kiara giggling beside you.

“Today’s a safe day… I thought I would surprise you.” She smiles impishly at you as you sigh in relief, returning your head back onto her shoulder. Shivers still rack at your body as you come down from the best orgasm of your life, but you’re only afforded a brief moment of respite before you feel Kiara poking your side.

“You didn’t think we were done tonight, did you?” she asks, meeting your eyes. “I’m not prepared to call it a night until we’re both too tired to move. After all,” she kisses you, “it’ll be a while again before you can finish in me.”

Unbidden images begin to fill your mind: of Kiara, moaning whorishly as you spear vigorously into her cunt; Kiara screaming your name as you fill her up with your baby batter; her worn and exhausted body spread out on the bed as your cum leaks out from between her legs. You feel yourself rapidly hardening as you mount her once again, mind buzzing with lust. Kiara seems to pick up some of the sinful images flashing through your mind, and she returns the hungry look in your eyes with a sultry, promising gaze. Her slender legs wrap around your waist once again, locking you in for a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all porn, no plot, that’s the way we like to smut. (I’ll get around to writing respectable stuff… some day…)  
> there are going to be a lot of kiara fics  
> she’s just way too cute


	3. Friction, fusion, retribution (Sora/m!reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: 69, handcuffs

You wake up to a familiar, musky scent and a wonderful feeling in your groin. A warm body weighs on your torso as tingling jolts of pleasure begin to pierce your sleep-clouded mind. You move your arms to check, but find them bound by something; cold metal tugs at your wrists when you try to pull free. Your eyes snap open.

Right in front of you, waving about just six inches from your face, is Sora’s wet pussy, puffed up with arousal. Her legs straddle either side of your pillow, her torso laid across yours in the opposite direction. The reason becomes apparent as you grow aware of a hot, wet warmth surrounding your cock, paired with muffled sounds of sucking. You moan needily, the pleasure too much for your freshly woken mind to handle. 

Restrained in this way, you can make out nothing but Sora’s snatch, presented directly in your face, and a bob of brown hair bobbing up and down your crotch. You raise your arms over your head, but see that they are bound with handcuffs, preventing your arms from moving to help you sit up. They were a pair you’d seen before; and in fact they were bought for this exact purpose, as you were both looking to spice things up in the bedroom. You didn’t quite think you’d be using them quite this soon however, nor did you think you would be the one on the receiving end. Her tongue gently swirls around your tip, causing your stomach to twist up in pleasure.

“Sora, what’s going on?” you manage to make out, biting your lip to hold back your moans. Being woken up with a morning blowjob might have been one of your fantasies, but now that you were living it you definitely felt like some explanation was needed. Sora pulls her mouth off your cock, causing you to let out an involuntary whine. She turns around to face you.

Sora’s face is plastered with indignation, but her cheeks are flushed red with arousal. “Last night,” she pouts, “we were supposed to go all night, but you fell asleep after the first round! I had to go to bed horny out of my mind!”

“Ah,” your face heats up when you remember. Not one of your finest moments, but you’d been exhausted beforehand but hoped that you’d be able to power through anyway. Evidently not so, very much to Sora’s chagrin. You start to apologize, but Sora turns her head away, not interested in listening to your excuses.

“So,” Sora starts lazily stroking you up and down, “this is your punishment for being so inconsiderate. You’re going to let me use your mouth however I wish, and you’re going to sit there and take it as I get myself off over and over again.”

Her aggressive tone, coupled with the handcuffs binding at your wrists, is enough to make you take the hint to start your atonement immediately. You crane your neck towards Sora’s pussy, but manage only to bump the tip of your nose against her outer folds. Sora takes the hint and pushes her hips back, planting her soaking arousal on your eager mouth. Her clit is swollen and begging for attention, while her pussy is glistening with love juice. Unfortunately, the restraints around your wrists prevent you from tending to both at the same time. You decide to focus first on her clit, licking all around the small nub, alternating between short flicks and broad strokes. Each motion is met with a lusty moan from Sora, her body buzzing with delight as you work to unwind her frustrations from last night. 

Sora wriggles against your touch, her hips sinking onto your mouth. Her irritation at you soon gives way to excitement as she indulges in your service, purring in delight as you work earnestly at her arousal. You plant a flurry of affectionate licks up and down her pussy, toying with her clit and shallowly dipping into her entrance. The taste of her love juices, tangy and familiar, starts to spread across your tongue, and you seek out more, lapping greedily all around her entrance. Her moans grow hotter and needier as you continue to probe at her in this manner, ramping up the pleasure and bringing her to new heights. 

“Stop teasing me already,” Sora whines desperately, her body writhing against yours. The hand around your cock disappears as she steadies herself against the mattress instead, white hot pleasure running through her veins as you eat her out. You can tell that she’s close: her head steadies against your pelvis, and she moves one hand over to fondle feverishly at her own nipple, her attention wholly focused on reaching her own peak. You push yourself towards that goal as well, brushing your tongue feverishly back and forth on her clit, overstimulating the engorged nub.

Sora comes all over your face, her hips and torso gyrating onto you as she seeks the delightful friction of your tongue against her clit. You match her needy motions with intense ones of your own, dedicating your every effort to eliciting those wild moans of ecstasy ringing out through the room. A fresh wave of nectar flows out, dripping down her snatch and staining your mouth with her juices. Moans turn into soft pants as she comes down from her high, and you return to slow, broad strokes, easing her back to reality.

“I didn’t say you could slow down,” Sora chides, but in the afterglow her voice is tinged with desire instead of annoyance. It seems she planned on making good on your punishment, and with your arms bound by handcuffs there’s not much you can do about it but continue to service her. Eagerly accepting your fate, you dive back into her snatch, this time pushing deep into her entrance. Sora squeals at the sudden intrusion, but her hot arousal clamps tightly around your tongue. 

Satisfied with your dutiful efforts, Sora returns to blowing you, planting her soft lips around your cockhead. Your stomach twists in pleasure as her tongue assaults your tip, lapping at the steady stream of precum dribbling out. You feel her love in the firm yet gentle way she takes you in, swirling her tongue around your cockhead and paying attention to your sensitive spots, and you make sure she knows it by moaning wantonly into her cunt. You can feel Sora’s own moans around your cock, the pleasurable vibrations running up and down your length as she blows you earnestly. 

You make it your mission to drink up all the nectar Sora’s leaking, to clean off the unresolved product of last night’s arousal and absorb all the liquid desire gushing out from her right now. You lick up the dried juices from the sides of her labia, running your tongue all around her mound; you drink greedily from her entrance, catching as much liquid as possible while the remainder splashes around your mouth. The amount is far more than you’re used to, flowing freely out of her and hinting at just how pent-up Sora was last night. You feel determined to make it up to her, and you redouble your efforts at eating her out, wanting to turn her into a squirming, writhing mess. 

Within minutes, you start to feel the pressure in your groin mounting up, a telltale sign of your orgasm. Luckily, you can tell Sora isn't far off either as her moans around your cock get louder and more frequent and her hips start to grind fervently against you again. Your hips start bucking up into Sora’s mouth of their own accord, your body aching to reach the finish line. Sora recognizes your cue and pushes down as far as she can go, taking your entire length down in one go. Her cheeks hollow out against your shaft and her rough tongue wriggles against the ridge of your head as her hot, tight mouth milks you greedily. You find it impossible to deny such a desperate plea, and let yourself go.

White hot pleasure scalds your brain as you come into Sora’s mouth, arms flailing uselessly against the handcuffs as you pump rope after rope of hot cum down her throat. Sora eagerly drinks down your cum, greeting each fresh wave of spunk with a fervent suckle. She moans lustily around your member, leaving aftershocks of pleasure shooting up your length. Determined to help her reach climax as well, you focus sharply on thrusting your tongue in and out of her pussy, swirling and probing as intensely as possible. 

Your increased efforts, coupled with the lewd taste of your spunk flooding her taste buds, is enough to get Sora off for the second time. She lets out a cry of bliss as her hips slam back, driving your tongue even further into her entrance as her walls shudder and tighten around you. You help her ride through her high, matching your tongue to the rhythm of her shaking hips. Her wild, needy motions elicit another spurt of cum out of you, causing Sora to moan in surprise as she affectionately licks it off your shaft. You give her clit a few appreciative licks in turn as the last of her juices dribble down your chin. Your head falls back onto the pillow, giving your neck a break as you both take a moment to recover.

“Is that punishment enough?” You ask, jiggling at the handcuffs and asking for forgiveness. Sora giggles as she sits up, reaching for a key under the mattress and unlocking your restraints. She snuggles up against your side, and the two of you settle into a comfortable position as she cuddles into your shoulder. Her bright blue eyes beam up at you as she gives you a kiss on the cheek.

“For today, sure.” Sora teases, jiggling the pair of handcuffs, “But maybe next time, I’ll have to use these to make good on your promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blasphemy: Enter Divinity. Die next turn. Exhaust.  
> Setting is stolen pretty shamelessly from an eroge; one involving an all-girls school with more boys than you would think.  
> Sorry for the lack of updates! I’ve been working on a bigger smutpiece soon(tm), so look forward to that.


	4. Love you long time (Amelia/m!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: titfucking, marathon sex

“One whole hour of clothed paizuri,” Ame reads out the coupon as she pops the cap off a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount out onto her hands. Her soft, supple palms roll in tandem as they spread the lotion around your length. She then wraps both hands around your dick, jerking you off roughly as she makes sure every square inch is well and properly lubed up. 

She stands up, her rack presented neatly to your face as she starts unbuttoning her shirt. The bottom of her shirt parts open, exposing her smooth tummy. Ame leaves two buttons bound around her cleavage, and you notice her nipples poke out against her shirt, revealing the lack of a bra. Her large breasts bulge threateningly against her shirt, the flesh spilling out both on top and bottom as they threaten to break free. You shiver in anticipation as she kneels back down.

Your cockhead presses up into her cleavage, the soft and springy titflesh giving way as she lowers her chest down onto your length. You let out a moan as she works her way down, engulfing your erect length completely in her bosom. Her shirt tightens dramatically; already stretched out before, the buttons now threaten to pop off and break free. Fortunately, they remain barely intact, and the result is warm titflesh squeezed tightly and moulded perfectly around your cock.

Your tip just barely pokes out when her chest reaches your pelvis; you can feel Ame’s hot breath blowing against it, teasing you softly as she stares down at your cock with unabashed curiosity. Without warning, she starts to move, rocking her tits up and down slowly. You groan as you feel the delicious friction run up and down your cock, the feeling of her titflesh spreading apart reluctantly with each pass. The opening is tight beyond all belief as you push in, and her tits brush against every side of your length whenever she pulls up. Ame starts working up a faster pace, confident in her motions.

You sit back and enjoy the ride as Ame continues servicing you, rocking up and down in a steady rhythm. The sight of Ame titfucking you so earnestly turns you on something fierce, and your cock throbs needily between her breasts. Your hips start bucking up, thrusting your length in and out to the rhythm of Ame’s movements. 

“Ame, I’m cummi-” The words don’t even leave your lips before you reach your first orgasm, driven into a frenzy by the titflesh squeezing snugly all around your length.

Your first shot erupts straight out of Ame’s tits and lands onto her face. Giggling, Ame continues titfucking you through your climax as the rest of your load ends up buried in her chest, your cock throbbing in ecstasy between her perfect rack. She stops moving as you come down from your high, reaching with one hand to wipe off the cum on her face. She brings it to her mouth, licking the spunk off her fingers for good measure.

“I hope there’s more where that came from,” Ame grins cheekily at you, “This coupon is good for one hour, after all.”

Somehow, you remain rock hard, even after just cumming; the idea of Ame milking you nonstop for an hour on end has awoken something deep within you. Your cock throbs in excitement, squeezed oh-so-tightly between Ame’s heavenly tits. You can’t wait to pump load after load of sticky spunk right between her gorgeous breasts, and your hips start rocking up of their own accord.

Ame starts moving again. 

\---

Half an hour in and you’re beginning to regret this.

Lewd squelching fills the room as her tits churn your cum with every thrust down. You’ve come four times already, and the evidence is starting to become visible: a small pool of spunk forms in between her cleavage, and the sticky white fluid drips gradually out from underneath her breasts. The front of her shirt is already stained translucent with your cum.

Your balls are starting to ache, unused to so much action; your cock itself is starting to get sore and your shaft feels rubbed raw by the warm titflesh. Your lower body shivers weakly and you’re grateful you’re sitting down, or you’re sure you would have collapsed by now. Your arms tremble as they grab at the sides of the chair, steadying yourself as much as you can as Ame mercilessly titfucks you into oblivion. 

Ame’s perfect rack brings you to another orgasm; you moan her name out loud as your hips buck up and your cock lets loose what feels like maybe one or two dribbles of cum. You can’t see, of course; you can’t see anything other than the cum-stained cleavage milking you dry and the smug grin of the girl behind it.

You feel yourself start to soften; Ame does too, and starts squeezing her tits gently around your length. You feel her every movement, feel her soft titflesh pulsating around you every time her hands push together. Your cock stirs as it’s teased into action once again. 

You grit your teeth as the snug embrace around your shaft moves once more.

\---

“What’s with that expression on your face? You were the one who asked for this.” Ame pouts at you.

Fifty minutes in and your cock must be shooting blanks at this point. Ame is relentless in her titfucking, working her cleavage up and down your oversensitive cock, stopping only whenever you cum, and even then just for a few moments before starting up again. You’ve never even come twice in the same hour before this, and now here you are on your… ninth? tenth? You’ve lost count a while ago, your thoughts much more focused on the sight on the perfect pair of tits bouncing up and down and the disorienting mix of pain and pleasure coursing through your body. 

You let out a weak moan as you come once again. Your balls ache something fierce and your cock twitches feebly within the confines of Ame’s chest. Ame doesn’t even acknowledge it as she continues to titfuck you through your orgasm, the soft flesh dragging roughly against your sore cock. Your mind feels hazy and you whimper at the thought of more, unsure if you could handle anything further.

Somewhere, a pocket watch rings.

“Aaaand… time’s up!” Ame sinks all the way back down on your cock, then stops moving. Her fingers move to undo her dress shirt, and as she pops the last button off her breasts spill out on each side, pushed away by your hard-on. 

You’re treated to an obscene sight: the valley between her tits, now completely drenched with a full serving of your pearly, sticky cum. The white liquid practically forms an extra layer on her cleavage, and even as Ame pulls them apart, strands of spunk still dangle between your cock and her breasts. Your cock is red and sore and the pain catches up to you and you collapse back onto the chair, mind spent and body aching.

“I hope you enjoyed your service!” Ame chirps, “Feel free to come back with another coupon any time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I’ll write respectable smut. Actually, literally every time I try to do so I end up making it way too long and throwing in characterization and plot instead of, uh, smut.  
> Turns out writing those character interactions ain’t easy, huh...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything - f!Reader, m!Reader, or just good ol' smut between the girls themselves.
> 
> More chapters to come soon!


End file.
